The Noose Waits For Me
by murloc rampage
Summary: A man is sentenced to death for being a pokephile. Being a pokephile is strictly forbidden in this world and anyone that commits it, will be hanged. As he sits in his cell, he reflects on his life. He remembers back when he first met the pokemon that seduced him into the act and how their friendship progressed. OCxGardevoir. Same universe as my other story 'My Unwanted Life'.


(This is just a one chapter story that takes place in the same universe as my other story 'My Unwanted Life'. However, it takes place BEFORE the disease killed almost everyone. It doesn't have anything to do with the story but I thought it'd be something nice to write. I hope you guys enjoy it.

{Michael's point of view}

-20 years before 'My Unwanted Life'-

(Prison cell)

My name's Michael. Today's the day I'm going to die. As I sat in my prison cell, I couldn't help but reflect on my life. Most people that are going to die wonder 'why them?', 'how did I get here?', or 'How can I get out of this?'. However, for me, I didn't wonder. I accepted it. As I sat in the corner of my lonely prison cell, all I did was relive my life in my head. I got up and looked out my tiny barred window to see the noose being tied. I committed the only crime that allowed for the Death Penalty. I had sex with a Gardevoir. Having sex with a pokemon is strictly forbidden. So naturally, my trial was completely one-sided since everyone in the room hated pokephiles. Fair legal system my ass. I sighed and sat back in a corner. Why do they even care? There's better things to worry about then me screwing a pokemon. I heard that some disease has been killing pokemon and humans alike with astonishing speed. I'm a sixteen year old teenager with short spiky brown hair, pale skin and hazel eyes. I stood at 5 foot 2 and wore an orange prison jacket and shorts with no shoes. I shook my head as I restarted my memory of how I got here.

(six years ago)

I still remember the first day I met her. The pokemon that became my faithful partner. A female Ralts. I was only ten at the time. I remember walking through a forest near the town I lived in. My parents died recently, so I decided to go on a journey to forget the pain. Only problem being, I had no pokemon. I was a ten year old boy with only 1000 poke dollars and one pokeball to my name. At one point I decided to sit on a rock and cry since their death was recent. As I cried I heard a bush shook as a Ralts approached me. She looked at me with curious eyes before trying to give me a flower. I shook my head no and wiped my tears.

I got up, "Ralts?" It asked.

I enlarged the pokeball and threw it at the Ralts. It got sucked into the ball and I thought I caught it.

"Yes! I did it!" I yelled.

Then the ball started to shake until it broke open and she came out. She started laughing and dancing like it was a game. I stared at the ground depressed as tears developed. That was my only pokeball...

She came over to me, "Ralts?" She hugged my leg, "Ralts..." she apologized.

I decided to pet the Ralts' head, "Its ok..." I told her.

She looked up at me, "Ralts?" she asked as I started to leave.

As I walked I heard her follow me. I started running and somehow she kept up with me.

I stopped and allowed her to catch up with me, "Do you want to come with me?" I asked.

She nodded, "Ralts," she answered.

"Alright. Then next town I'll get you a pokeball." I told her.

She shook her head furiously, "Ralts!" she yelled.

"You don't want me to capture you?" I asked.

She nodded, "Ralts." she said simply.

I bit my lip, "Ok. However, you still have to listen to me." I told her.

She smirked, "Ralts," she replied slyly.

I grinned and walked with her, "Alright Ralts, lets go."

We traveled for years together. After a year, we got two badges and I was able to catch 2 other pokemon. Ralts was still me and honestly, she was my best friend already. We talked regularly and slept together. Some nights we'd be snuggling in my sleeping bag because I still missed my parents. I felt like she was the only one that understood me. She makes me happy. However, she stayed wild. I guess she didn't want to be forced to live with me. Honestly, I was happier that she wasn't since she was here by choice. One day we were walking and this happened.

"You need to be careful Ralts, Nurse Joy is going to find out that your wild." I scolded.

She shrugged, "Ralts." she replied.

"Seriously Ralts. I could get in a lot of trouble." I told her.

"Ralts!" she yelled.

"Hey, you don't need to yell." I replied.

She rolled her eyes, "Rall Ralts Rall." she said as she shook her head.

I giggled to myself, "I don't know. What will I do without you?" I asked.

Our time together made it easy to guess what she was saying, "Ralts Rall." she told me.

"True. I'd most likely be dead or kidnapped but hey. Instead I found you, my best friend." I smiled.

She blushed and grabbed my pants, "Ralts..." she whispered.

I laughed at her embarrassment but it was the first sign that she liked me a lot. Being 11, of course I didn't notice it. I was too young to really understand the 'signs' that a female liked me. To make it even more unnoticable, pokephilia was completely illegal in our world. So I could never really think of my pokemon best friend as anything more then just a friend. Another year passed and it was my 12th birthday. We got one more badge but couldn't get through a swamp full of ghosts. Ralts got fatally injured and I thought I had lost her.

Nurse Joy came over to me, "Will she be ok?" I asked.

"Yes but we have something else to discuss." she answered.

I swallowed hard, "What... do we have to discuss?" I asked.

"The Ralts... she's wild isn't she?" she asked.

I looked down, "Maybe..." I answered.

Nurse Joy placed her hand on my head and started to pet me, "You know that's against the rules." she told me.

"I know but she doesn't want to be owned. She wants to be traveling with me because she chose to, not because she's forced to." I told her.

"That's very kind of you but remember, if she's wild then someone else might try to catch her." she warned.

"I know... Can I see her?" I asked.

Nurse Joy laughed, "She's already sitting next to you." she told me.

I looked to my right and saw Ralts eating a snow cone happily. She looked so cute as her tiny tongue licked it. I decided to pet her head earning happy growls from her. It made me really happy to see her like this. My best friend just sitting next to me eating a snow cone. Nurse Joy brought over a small cake for me and lit the candle. As I took in air to blow it out, Ralts blew it out instead. I looked at her to see her hand on her mouth with an adorable look that said, 'Did I do that?'. I shook my head as I took a bit of the frosting and smeared it on her face. She smacked my hand as hard as she could but couldn't stop me as I rubbed it in for more effect. When I stopped, She was covered in frosting. Next thing I knew, the rest of the cake flew into my face. She laughed hard as I gave her a half frown half smirk. Next thing I knew she started licking the frosting off my face. I blushed hard as she did this and everyone else gave us weird looks. I stopped her and took us to a bathroom to get us cleaned. As I cleaned her face, I knelt down as licked some frosting off her face, earning a blush in return. I didn't notice back then but she tried to lick my tongue as I pulled back. She looked disappointed but I didn't know why.

(Few months later)

I saw sprawled out onto the ground with my cheeks bruised and my nose bleeding. A boy I never met before, attacked me from behind. He proceeded to kick and stomp on me as Ralts watched shivering in fear. He stepped on my head and threw a pokeball at Ralts. She got sucked in and I felt my heart break as the ball shook but she broke out. She looked at the kid angrily as she started to glow and evolve. When it was done, she was a Kirlia with a very pissed off look. The kid was blasted off me with a psychic attack. He tried to get up only to get picked up and slammed against a tree. She repeated the process for five minutes before the kid slumped to the floor. He was knocked unconscious but I thought she killed him. Kirlia came over to me and tried to help me. I was banged up pretty hard and thought I was going to be stuck there. Kirlia looked at me nervously as her hands started to glow. Slowly my bruises started to heal as warm sensations started to flow throughout my body. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Since when could you do this?" I asked.

"Kirl..." she replied.

"You know, you could've evolved back when I broke my arm. That'd have been a great help." I told her.

she scoffed, "Kirli Kirlia!" she yelled and pouted.

I laughed as my body healed. She was such a good friend. I always wonder though... why does she choose to stay with me? She never had to. However, that night was interesting. She slept in my sleeping bag with me. Since she evolved, she took up more space and pressed up against me. We blushed hard but she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and nuzzled into me. Quickly, she fell asleep, snoring cutely. I stared at her for a moment before laying against her hair. I smelled her hair for a moment before drifting asleep. It smelled like Oran berries...

(One year later)

Kirlia and I talked even more now. It felt like every minute of our travels we were talking about random various things. Ranging from what our next team member should be and what to grab in the next town we go to. I had 6 badges now with Kirlia and five other pokemon. In my boxes, I had about 20 more pokemon thanks to Kirlia. She was so reliable when it came to battling. During a visit in a different town, I got a bigger sleeping bag. I thought it'd help with our close situation but she still slept as close as physically possible. Sometimes she'd sit on my lap and enjoy my gentle pets and praise. Whenever I'd train, she'd be right next to me, telling them what to do. I'd joke with her, saying that I'm the trainer not her but she'd just playfully punch me. Her companionship helped me forget my depression as our friendship grew to the limit for me. I couldn't think of her as more then a friend much to her displeasure. Sometimes I checked female trainers out and she'd flare up at me. I teased her saying she was jealous that her trainer might leave for a civilian life. She frowned at that making me stop laughing as she looked down. I got on one knee and started to pet her head as I told her she's the only pokemon I'd never abandon if I gave up being a trainer. She grabbed my hand and kissed it much to my surprise. I pulled my hand back and frowned at her.

She frowned back, "Kirl?" she asked.

I started to pet her head again, "Kirlia, you can't do that. I'm your trainer and your a pokemon." I replied.

She looked down and bit her lip, "Kirlia..." she said as she nodded.

"Do you like me Kirlia?" I asked.

She nodded, "Kirl..." she replied.

I frowned, "Then stop. Your my best friend and That's all I want." I told her.

"Kirl..." she whispered and started walking.

I frowned as I watched her walk. I made her depressed because I rejected her. Even if it was allowed, I'd still only think of her as my best friend and nothing more. I guess it hurts no matter the species when your crush throws you into the friend zone. I walked beside her and noticed she was crying. I felt horrible and tried to touch her but she pulled away. I held my head down as we walked. When we started to set up the camp, I noticed her make a sad excuse for a bed away from me. As I started to get in the sleeping bag I laid out, the only thing I could do was watch my best friend shivering on her bed. I couldn't sleep knowing that she was this depressed.

"Kirlia... Come here." I told her.

She ignored me, "Kirl!" she yelled.

"Kirlia, you'll freeze and I think I can help fix this." I told her.

She slumped to a standing position and walked over to me, "Kirlia?" she asked.

I grabbed her and kissed her lips making her perk up and blush hard, "Better?" I asked as I pulled back.

She tried to kiss me again but I stopped her, "Kirl?" she asked.

"You got my first kiss but Kirlia, your my best friend. That's it. If we go further, I'll be killed." I explained.

"Kirl?" she asked.

"If we get together, I'll be put on trial for Pokephilia and be sentenced to death. You wouldn't want that right?" I asked.

She shook her head no, "Kirlia Kirl." she told me.

I hugged her as she got in the sleeping bag with me, "Your the best thing that ever happened to me Kirlia. My precious friend that I'll never abandon." I whispered.

I noticed her blush and nod, "Kirlia." she whispered back.

"Better?" I asked.

[Much.] I heard a feminine voice say.

Her voice was so calm and soothing. It rang in my head like a bell and I couldn't help but smile.

"Finally, I can know what your actually saying," I told her.

She grinned, [Shut up and go to sleep 'best friend'.] she mocked.

I hugged her tighter as we both drifted off to sleep.

(One year later)

After many months of training, I finally got my seventh badge thanks to Kirlia coming through for me. She was close to evolving now while I was a fourteen year old. I decided to go on a date with a female trainer and left Kirlia back in the Apartment I was staying in. I hoped that Kirlia wouldn't know as I waited for my date. Who she was, wasn't really important. The important thing was that Kirlia followed me and found out. I saw her running off and knew I had to follow her. My date wasn't even very interesting as all she talked about was her dad that was an elite four member. Kirlia ran into the forest crying her eyes out. I was able to catch up with her but she hit me with a magical leaf to create more distance. A few of the leaves cut my leaves to slow me down but I still caught up again. I tackled her into a hug and held her tightly as she bit and hit me to force me to let go. I refused and rocked her, trying to calm her down.

When she did, she started yelling at me, [Why!? Why would you lie to me!?]

"Because I knew this would happen. I didn't want you to get hurt." I replied calmly.

[Your a bastard! I... I actually thought you were starting to like me.] she choked on the last few words.

"Kirlia your my..." I started.

[Shut Up! I don't want to be your best friend anymore!] her sobs became wails as she soaked my shirt, [I love you... If I was your best friend then you'd care about how I feel! Not make me suffer...]

I kissed her hard, making her mind shut down and stop her rambling. I held her head there before pulling back. She licked my lips quickly and stared at me.

I rubbed her arms, "Kirlia..." I held her hands, "I'll never lie to you and never will betray you." I looked down, "But we can't be together." I told her.

[Why? No one has to know.] she told me.

"True but secrets never stay concealed for long. We'll be discovered and I'll pay the ultimate price." I told her.

Kirlia kissed me again and it activated her evolution. I stared in shock as my best friend evolved into a Gardevoir. Her eyes stared into mine and it was then I noticed she was taller then me now. I blushed hard as she held me in her arms. I shook my head and forced myself to stand up.

She tilted her head, [What's wrong?] she asked.

"Nothing but lets go back," I held out my hand, "I promise to never lie and stay single just for you." I promised.

She smiled weakly and took my hand, [Alright. Lets go back Michael.] she told me.

(Two years later)

I was sixteen now and retired from being a trainer. After repeatedly failing to get the eighth badge, I decided to give up. Over the first year, I gave away or sold my pokemon. I looked for a place to live and found a cheap hotel room. I got a job working as a waiter that helped pay for my hotel and all other bills. Not only that but I put away my trainer money that I saved up from all the battles I won. Gardevoir stayed with me and sadly she was more like a house maid then a friend. I'd be gone all day and left her alone to keep the apartment clean. At night, I wouldn't even sleep next to her anymore. Her new form kept messing with my mind and it bothered me. If I come home late and she was asleep on my bed then I'd sleep on the floor. I could tell she was getting worried as I started to come home more and more stressed out. Then came the day I snapped and she took advantage.

I slammed the door and laid on my bed, "Ugh!" I screamed.

[Was it bad today?] Gardevoir asked.

"Ugh, Yeah. It sucked ass." I replied.

I heard her come over to me, [Do you want me to help you?] she asked.

"How can you help?" I asked.

[Sit cross-legged with your back to me,] she instructed.

I did as she said, "Ok. now what?" I asked.

I felt her hands grab my shoulders and started to massage them, [Now you just relax.] she whispered.

It felt amazing as I felt my head hang back, "Arceus that feels amazing." I said in a drunk manner.

She massaged my shoulders harder, [Do you like that?] she asked.

"Yeah," I moaned.

She started to nibble on my neck causing shivers to run up my spine. My moans started to get slightly louder until I realized what's going on.

"Wa... wait, what are you..." I started.

[Sh. Lets me help you.] she whispered and licked my neck.

I hung my head back more as the pleasure started to radiate throughout my body. She laid me on my back as she turned to lay on me. When she did, she kissed me hard. At that moment, I gave up. I loved my friend and needed this. I held her in the kiss licking her eager tongue. She pulled back and took off her dress. I realized then that her body was very human like and noticed her breasts. I grabbed them much to her delight as she forced my shirt off. I flipped us and took off the pants and undergarments. Once those were off, I went to town on her body. She wanted this and somehow got me to oblige. As we had sex, I kissed her and told her how much I loved her. She moaned her responses in her voice and in my mind. When we finally finished, we slept in my bed in each other's arms. When I woke up, she was on top of me and I kissed her eagerly. She kissed back but our kissing was put to a stop when our door was broken down. Gardevoir looked at them and quickly teleported away leaving me there.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, you can help by getting up and putting your hands behind your back. Your under arrest." Officer Jenny told me as she pointed a pistol at my head.

(Present day)

It turned out that the hotel had cameras in every room. That was a direct violation of privacy and the video showed that I was seduced into having sex with her. Even though these were pointed out, they were completely ignored by the judge and jury. I heard keys jingle as my cell door was opened.

"Get out, its time." a man dressed in a grey police uniform told me.

I got up and went over to the open cell door. He ordered me to turn around and handcuffed my hands behind my back. We walked, with him constantly pushing me from behind, until we reached the noose. I looked at it for a moment before I was pushed forward and forced to stand still as it was tied around my neck. The crowd was cheering for my death as I stared at them emotionless. I don't regret what I did but I regret falling for such a simple seduction.

"Any last words?" a man asked.

I sighed, "No."

I heard a lever get pulled as the floor under me fell open. The sudden drop didn't snap my neck so I had to hang there and choke. It was painful and everyone cheered when they watched me die. The world started to grow darker as I slowly closed my eyes. The cheers died away, my eyes closed and I felt my heart stopped as I finally passed out without even knowing what happened to Gardevoir.

(Elsewhere)

I woke up on grass and immediately got up in shock, "What the... Where am I?" I asked.

[Your at our new home.] I heard Gardevoir say.

I looked around until I spotted her, "What do you mean?" I asked.

she smiled at me, [This is close to where we first met all those years ago. A pokemon village is near here.] she told me.

"So?" I asked.

[So, we'll be able to be together and you'll never get sick.] she told me.

"Sick?" I asked.

[Michael, you remember that disease that's been killing everyone?] she asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

[It's officially killed 33 percent of your species' population and there's one cure that we Gardevoir know of.] she told me.

"What's the cure?" I asked.

[Simple. One cure, is having sex with a Gardevoir.] she answered.

(Yes, one of the cures to that disease is actually having sex with a Gardevoir because a part of their immune system actually infects human bodies like an STD. Psychics were naturally immune to the disease in the first place and, whether humans liked it or not, pokemon did end up saving humanity.)


End file.
